Makoto Niijima
Base Makoto= |-|Queen= |-|Johanna= |-|Anat= Summary Makoto Niijima is a playable character in Persona 5. After the murder of her father in the line of duty three years ago, Makoto is deeply apologetic that her elder sister Sae has to shoulder the burden of supporting the whole family on her own. Makoto studies really hard so that she can enter a top notch university and relieve Sae's burden once she graduates. Now a third-year honor student and the president of the student council in Shujin Academy, she is asked by Principal Kobayakawa to investigate the possibility that the Phantom Thieves are students from their school after their volleyball coach, Suguru Kamoshida's confession and arrest. She accepts the request and is quick to deduce that Ren Amamiya and the others are the Phantom Thieves, and joins them in their cause later on, hoping to change the corrupted society that they're living in. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C | High 4-C | At least 4-A | Low 2-C Name: Makoto Niijima, "Queen" Origin: Persona 5 Gender: Female Age: 17-18 Classification: Human, Student Council President, Member of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Persona User, The High Priestess Arcana Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Melee and Ranged Combatant, Skilled Driver, Summoning, Empowerment (via willpower), Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Manipulation (Personas are a manifestation of the user's soul), Stealth Mastery, Acrobatics, Mind and Empathic Manipulation (via superhuman charisma and Metaverse Navigator), Teleportation (w/ Metaverse Navigator), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Non-Corporeal (Personas only), Flight (Personas only), Immortality (Type 8, Personas only), Persona Magic, Radiation and Explosion Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Damage Boost, Healing, Power Nullification (can remove debuffs with Dekunda), Status Effect Inducement, Resistance Negation (can negate resistance to radiation and explosion manipulation), Mind and Empathic Manipulation (via charisma, mental status ailments and the Metaverse, can cause complete mental shutdowns by killing a person's Shadow), Resistance to Radiation and Explosion Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Reality Warping, Subjective Reality, Time Stop, Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Empathic, Biological, Fear, Death, Mind and Soul Manipulation | All previous abilities to a greater extent | All previous abilities to a greater extent, Resistance to Curse Manipulation, High Resistance to Radiation and Explosion Manipulation | All previous abilities to a greater extent, Regeneration (Mid-Low, possibly Mid-Godly), possibly Resistance to Existence Erasure (stood in Mementos-fused Shibuya for a period of time without being erased) Attack Potency: At least Town level (Fought against Shadow Kaneshiro whose palace was all of Shibuya, which was created with just a thought) | Large Star level (Superior to Futaba, whose palace contained a Sun) | At least Multi-Solar System level (Far superior to Shadow Okumura, whose palace contained countless stars) | Universe level+ (Assisted in the defeat of Holy Grail Yaldabaoth, the administrator of the Collective Unconscious, who could control the cognitive and physical realities on a universal scale) Speed: Massively Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Can dodge lightning and is comparable to Ryuji Sakamoto, whose Persona mainly uses lightning-based attacks) | Massively Hypersonic (Faster than before) | Massively FTL+ reactions and combat speed (Can react to, and dodge, a galaxy-spanning explosion, as well as keep up with Shadows that can dodge Lucifer's Morning Star) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Town Class | Large Star Class | At least Multi-Solar System Class | Universal+ Durability: At least Town level (Took blows from Shadow Kaneshiro) | Large Star level | At least Multi-Solar System level (Survived attacks from Yaldabaoth) | Universe level+ Stamina: High (Can fight for hours inside the Metaverse) Range: Standard melee range with Tekko, Several Kilometers with guns and Persona skills Standard Equipment: Her Phantom Suit, Tekko and Revolver. | Her ultimate weapons: Sabazios (tekko) and Judge of the Dead (revolver). Intelligence: High. She is one of the more intelligent members of the Phantom Thieves and is an honors student with consistently top grades. Weaknesses: She and her Personas are weak to psychokinetic attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Persona Summoning: The ability to utilize Personas, powerful manifestations of the mind and soul. Personas can move and attack independently of their users, allowing for double-teaming between their user and the equipped Persona. Each Persona has a set of elemental affinities, which also apply to their user while the Persona is equipped. Makoto's initial Persona is Johanna, and her ultimate Persona is Anat. *'Frei:' Light Nuclear damage to 1 foe. Technical dmg: Burn/Freeze/Shock. *'Mafrei:' Light Nuclear damage to all foes. Technical dmg: Burn/Freeze/Shock. *'Vajra Blast:' Medium Physical damage to all foes. *'Diarama:' Restore Medium amount of HP of 1 ally. *'Rakukaja:' Increases the defense of 1 ally. *'Freila:' Medium Nuclear damage to 1 foe. Technical dmg: Burn/Freeze/Shock. *'Energy Shower:' Cure Confuse/Fear/Despair/Rage/Brainwash of party. *'Flash Bomb:' Medium Physical damage to all foes. Low chance of Dizzy. *'Dekunda:' Negate all debuff effects of party. *'Defense Master:' Automatic Rakukaja on user at start of battle. *'Mafreila:' Medium Nuclear damage to all foes. Technical dmg: Burn/Freeze/Shock. *'Nuke Break:' Suppress innate Nuclear resistance of 1 foe. *'Nuke Boost:' Strengthen Nuclear attacks by 25%. *'Marakukaja:' Increases the defense of all allies. *'Freidyne:' Heavy Nuclear damage to 1 foe. Technical dmg: Burn/Freeze/Shock. *'Diarahan:' Fully restore HP of 1 ally. *'Mafreidyne:' Heavy Nuclear damage to all foes. Technical dmg: Burn/Freeze/Shock. *'Mediarahan:' Fully restores the HP of the entire party. *'Nuke Amp:' Strengthen Nuclear attacks by 50%. *'Atomic Flare:' Severe Nuclear damage to 1 foe. Technical dmg: Burn/Freeze/Shock. *'Evade Psy:' Triple evasion chance against Psy attacks. Key: Early Game | Mid Game | Late Game | End Game Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Persona Category:Humans Category:Summoners Category:Mind Users Category:Death Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Brawlers Category:Gun Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:Drivers Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Void Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Psychics Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 7 Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Tier 2 Category:Students Category:Sega Category:Video Game Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Weapon Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Acrobats Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Invulnerability Users